


What ever happened to George Weasley?

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death, Sadness, Suicide, trigger warning, tw, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has George been doing to deal with the death of his brother?<br/>*Trigger Warning*<br/>*mention of Self-harm and Suicide*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes~

The rain poured. The graveyard was cold and dark. George Weasley stood up in front of his twin brothers grave. The tears rolling down his cheeks blended with the raindrops.  
"It's been a month..." George whispered as a flash of lightening lit up the sky like a firework.  
"I don't know if I can take it anymore Freddie..." He breathed before letting out a loud sob that got caught in his throat.  
This was the fifteenth time this month that George has visited his brother. All the other days when he was back at the burrow, he never left his room.  
George stop talking to everyone, he stopped eating and sleeping. He was blocking out everyone. All he did now was write letters to Fred. George knew were never going read by his brother, but he did it anyways.  
Molly has been trying to get him out of his room and eat. She's scared that when she opened his bedroom door that she would find another son dead.  
"Lee came over the other day...he misses you too. A lot. But not as much as me..." George whispered to Fred grave, rubbing to wet eyes from tears and rain.  
George shakily pulled out his wand, waving it, and leaving flowers on his brothers grave.  
"I'll be back soon, Freddie...." George sniffed and turned around, his back now facing the grave.  
He was soaked from the pouring rain.  
George felt something cold wrap around his body. His eyes widened and he got goosebumps. He heard a voice that sounded like Fred's.  
"It's okay Georgie...I'm still here..." The voice whispered.  
"F-Fred..." George chocked out and the cold feeling left him.   
George started to sob uncontrollable. He covered his face, trying to collect himself again.  
He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before heading home.  
-  
George walked up the stairs to room, ignoring his mother trying to talk to him. As soon as he had gotten back home, felt empty again. George aways felt a lot better at the graveyard because he was a lot closer to Fred there.   
George slowly dragged himself to room and closed the door, making sure to lock it this time.  
Tears started to fall down his cheeks again. He wandered over to Fred's bed and picked up his sweater that was laying on it. George sniffed and got into Fred's bed. He grabbed his sweater and hugged it tightly. George did this every night, it somehow brought him comfort.  
He closed his eyes tightly to try and stop the tears from escaping. When he closed his eyes he saw his brother. And with that, all of George's memories flooded back. This made George opened his eyes and sit up. He sniffed and stood up, walking over to his desk taking Fred's sweater with him.  
George sat down at his deck, which had all of his letters to Fred on it. H pulled out a piece of paper and picked up his pencil. He took a deep breath before started writing.  
Dear Fred,  
Come back. I know I've said that before but I need you back. Lee has been telling me that he's been thinking about suicide. We want to see you again.  
Dammit Fred! Lees hurting himself because of you! He feels like he should have been by your side....same with me...I wish I was there to stop of from happening. I don't know how to deal with this pain anymore...  
I'm worried about Lee, Fred.   
I'm also worried about myself.  
I wanna die Fred...I wanna see you again..  
George dropped his pencil and rubbed his teary eyes. He couldn't finish his letter.  
He wandered back over to Fred's bed, still holding his sweater. George laid down and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry it's so short and sorry for any mistakes~

The night was rough. George kept waking up in tears from dreaming of his brother.

In the morning Lee came over with no warning. George was laying in bed, eyes puffy and red, when he entered.  
"George?" Lee questioned, his voice cracking, as he closed the bedroom door.  
"Hm?" George slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "what are doing here?"

"I need to tell you something...well more like show..." Lee said. George looked into Lee Jordan's eyes. Empty. No light or sparkle. No playfulness. After Fred had gone Lee Jordan had stop cracking jokes about everything.

George nodded and patted a spot on the bed for Lee to sit.   
Lee took a deep breath before sitting down beside his friend. "I-it's pretty bad, George..." Lee breathed.

George knew what Lee was talking about. "Lee, show me..." 

Lee slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal two deep red lines on his dark skin. The two wounds had stitches.  
"I..I tired to..." Lee chocked on his words and started to cry.

"Lee..." George breathed and wrapped his arms around his friend. "We have to stick together remember? That's what Fred would have wanted..." 

Lee nodded and sniffed. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed them to George. "I want you to keep these away from me..."

George felt cold metal on his hands. He looked and saw four blades with some spots of blood on them. He just nodded and placed them on the table.

George reached out and gently grabbed Lee arms. He stared at the wounds and bit his lip. 

George has also liked Lee. More then a friend. Even since Fred died it brought the two close together, which was a good and a bad thing. The two boys both had suicidal thoughts and there was no predicting on what they would do. They were also never going to get over Fred's death.

George brought Lees arm up to his lips. He gently kissed around the wounds. He looked up at Lee with pink cheeks and gave him a small smile. "We'll get through this..." George whispered.

Lee flushed and nodded. "Yeah..." He said softly, smiling back a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this sucks /).(\


End file.
